1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for holding a thin-piece such as a photographic transparency and a slide filing sheet using a plurality of the structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To hold rectangular thin-pieces, such as name cards, photographs, films, transparencies, and the like in an orderly fashion, it has been practiced to provide slits on a base sheet at those positions which correspond to four corners of each thin-piece, so that the four corners of the thin-piece are inserted into the corresponding slits. Whereby, the thin-piece can be held by the base sheet. If a large number of the slits are regularly disposed on the base sheet, such base sheet can hold the thin-pieces in an orderly fashion. The shape of the slits can be rectilinear or of U-shape. Such base sheet of the prior art has shortcoming in that, when a corner of the thin-piece is inserted into the corresponding slit, either the base sheet or the thin-piece must be slightly bent. Similar bending of the base sheet or the thin-piece is necessary to remove the thin-piece from the base sheet. The need of such bending is not desirable from the standpoint of the ease in handling the thin-piece and the base sheet.